


Затерянные в коробке

by Bukan



Series: Затерянные в коробке [1]
Category: Gintama, Hakuouki, Original Work, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Reincarnation, Religious Themes & References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>жили-были брат и сестра, и каждый однажды кого-то встретил. Может быть, свою половинку? Может быть, это возможно, даже когда люди думают совсем по-разному?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затерянные в коробке

**Author's Note:**

> _Татьяне с наилучшими пожеланиями_  
>  и Светлане с благодарностью за помощь

**Глава первая. Вот я приеду из Индии – и всё станет ясно!**  
 _Таким же жарким днём, много столетий тому назад, на землю далёкой Индии ступил монах высокого посвящения. Отвёл с глаз золотистую чёлку, огляделся, пожал плечами, хмыкнул – неужели конец пути?.. А спутники монаха устало вздохнули, потому что главное испытание было ещё впереди._  
…так вот, когда Лаврентий прибыл в Индию, жара казалась благословением – после заснеженной Москвы-то, по которой гулял сырой и холодный ветер. Блаженно улыбаясь, молодой человек вышел за терминалы аэропорта и принялся искать глазами встречающих.  
Кажется, он никак не ожидал, что кричать ему от машины по-русски: «Сюда! Сюда!» – будет девушка его лет. И уж тем более – что она и окажется водителем.  
– Таня. Восьмёркина, – весело представилась она, поправляя очки. – Преподаю в школе при посольстве.  
– Лаврентий. Буканов. Стажируюсь по учёбе, – ответил он ей в тон.  
Татьяна вела машину уверенно, по-мужски, аккуратно объезжала встречных коров и прохожих – а Лаврентий, сидя на заднем сидении, глазел не столько в окно, сколько на отражение новой знакомой в узком зеркальце.  
У Тани были недлинные, но пышные каштановые волосы, зелёные глаза и строгая складка между бровей – но получавшееся «учительское» выражение сводилось на нет, ибо губы её кривились в улыбке, как она ни пыталась это скрыть.  
В данный момент её развеселило слово «культуролог», с гордостью произнесённое соотечественником.  
– Не сильна в истории, – Таня фыркнула от смеха, – а в истории культуры – тем более. Не вижу смысла…  
– Ну ты ещё скажи, что книг не читаешь, – вот с ней, против обыкновения, Лаврентию оказалось легко сразу перейти на «ты».  
– Читаю. Но книги не для того, чтобы их препарировать. Мне и так есть что, я же биолог.  
– А мне лягушек жалко.  
– В общем-то, я так и знала.  
* * *  
– А почему за мной прислали тебя? – спрашивал Лаврентий, выходя в коридор снятого посольством дома – невысокого и похожего на общежитие. Таня квартировала буквально за стенкой, и, кажется, это было здорово. – Я же не настолько важная птица, да и в любом случае у них должны быть сотрудники, которым такая работа подойдёт больше…  
– Мне поручено тебя опекать. В школе всё равно каникулы, а мы оба всё-таки имеем отношение к образованию.  
– А почему ты на каникулы домой не поехала?  
– Да так, хочу материалов набрать, может, всё-таки защищу диссертацию. Когда-нибудь. На самом деле всё равно большинство моих детей остаётся здесь, хоть бы и не на все каникулы, а ведь есть задания на лето и всё такое…  
Они присели рядышком на банкетке.  
– Ты их очень любишь, наверно, – Лаврентий внимательно разглядывал девушку.  
– Нам весело, – коротко ответила Таня. И тут же покосилась на ноутбук, который Лаврентий пытался разложить на коленях. – А вот ты – маньяк! Только приехал – и уже не можешь без компьютера!  
– Я только сеть проверить. И по возможности отписаться родным.  
– Ладно, ладно… – Таня поправила очки, вглядываясь в картинку, вспыхнувшую на экране ноута. – Твоя девушка? Хотя нет… нет.  
На фотографии, служившей заставкой, Лаврентий обнимал за плечи почти девочку, с длинными косами того же редкого, похожего на светлую бронзу, оттенка, что и его собственные волосы.  
– Сестра, – кивнул парень, – младшая. Диплом вот недавно защитила.  
– А выглядит как школьница… Ладно, если сеть найдётся – не буду мешать родственному общению. Увидимся вечером за общим чаем. И не покупай тут ничего сам – отравишься несмотря на все прививки…  
Лаврентий только кивнул – это он уже двадцать раз слышал. Гораздо важнее было, что прямо сейчас его уже ждало длинное письмо от сестры…

 **Глава вторая. Сколько раз смотрел Чапаева – и всё он утопает. Может, с папой сходить?**  
 _В такую же холодную, ветреную ночь много лет назад второй человек в добровольческом отряде защитников порядка лежал, почти не дыша, сжимая в объятиях самое дорогое ему существо, и думал – воистину эта девочка была создана для него…_  
…так вот, ветер плакал за окнами, а Эля Буканова роняла слёзы на клавиатуру. Письмо от брата, на которое она так рассчитывала, её не утешило – может, местами только растрогало, и всхлипывать стало слаще.  
«Не горюй, Эли, все люди когда-нибудь умирают, а те, кто жил давным-давно, тем более уже давно не с нами. Не стоит надеяться, что кто-нибудь перепишет историю – даже понарошку. Хотя всё это очень печально – но слёз не хватит жалеть всех, тем более чужестранцев из далёких времён.  
А если для тебя это так важно – то всё, что ты себе придумаешь, навсегда останется с тобой…»  
Эля свернула «окно» с почтой. Экран отразил мультяшную картинку: красавец с длинными чёрными волосами, с глазами нереального, глубоко-фиолетового цвета обнимает простенькую на вид, но милую девочку, переодетую мальчишкой.  
Вчера вышла наконец с нормальным переводом на русский последняя серия их рисованной истории. Отнявшая у Эли последнюю надежду на счастливый финал…  
…Нет, конечно же, нет. Не могла их разлучить даже смерть. Тем более если в этой версии истории появились волшебные силы. Раз уж придумали народному герою возлюбленную – юную, нежную и трепетную, раз уж позволили их сердцам найти путь друг к другу, то не могло всё кончиться вот так!  
Ещё полчасика. Она только начнёт писать своё продолжение, только попробует, как оно пойдёт.  
«Смерти нет. Это всего лишь новое начало…»  
Эля никак не могла привыкнуть, что больше не студентка. Её особенно избаловал последний год, когда писала диплом, училась три дня в неделю и далеко не с утра. А ведь ещё немножко – и каждый день, к определённому и раннему часу, ей надо будет являться на работу. А значит – не стоит сидеть ночью за компьютером.  
Но что сделаешь, если вдохновение? Или хотя бы его яркий след…  
* * *  
На следующее утро маме пришлось вытирать Эле лицо, как маленькой, мокрым полотенцем – иначе девушка ни в какую не просыпалась.  
– Мам, ну мне же не к девяти…  
– А ты привыкай, мы с папой уходим, пока Лаврик в Индии – ну кто тебя ещё поднимет? Завтрак на столе, чего не хватит – доберёшь в холодильнике. Будь умницей, и пусть всё сложится удачно!  
…Эле сегодня предстояло несколько непростых мероприятий и много разъездов. Получить на руки диплом, дооформить бумаги в налоговой – и ещё в одно место заехать, показать свои эскизы. Это помимо будущей работы, это для души…  
Вот только попробуй ничего не перепутай, когда первый раз в жизни засыпаешь в метро, когда перед глазами плывут туманные, но сверкающие картины… Хорошо хоть сегодня не надо на фабрику. Правда, Элю там уже знают – полтора года отработала на практике, теперь только ждут, пока её официально можно будет зачислить в штат – но всё равно не хотелось бы портить впечатление о себе.  
Подружки в институте спрашивали, не влюбилась ли она, тётка в налоговой разворчалась, когда девчонка два раза подряд испортила бланк… но наконец вся рутина осталась позади. Там, куда ехала Эля, хотя бы усадят в мягкое кресло, напоят горячим чаем и дадут подремать…  
– Ну что ж, дитя моё, – старый художник сощурился, разглядывая её рисунок, – узоры у тебя выходят несколько лучше, чем люди, но идея вплести надписи в фон мне нравится.  
– Правда? Спасибо, Вячеслав Михайлович! Я в первый раз так попробовала. А вообще – узоры-то я рисую для работы, на ткани, а я ещё попыталась написать рассказ!

 **Глава третья. Существует всего лишь пятнадцать бродячих сюжетов. Или шестнадцать?**  
 _Такие же огромные, с сильно дурманящим ароматом, пёстрые цветы цвели вокруг, когда маленькая девочка-котёнок впервые открыла в себе необычные способности. Не просто острые зубки и коготки, не просто рыжая шёрстка и хвостик… не просто горечь и месть. Яд._  
…так вот, Таня на минуту оторвалась от созерцания цветов и перебирания в памяти их латинских названий и повернулась к Лаврентию, которому древний храм был явно интереснее экзотических растений:  
– Ты разве… религиовед? – это длинное слово она протянула чуть насмешливо. – Или специалист по Востоку? Почему сюда?  
– Да собирать материал на диплом. Знаешь, какая у меня тема? «Влияние древних культурных архетипов на современную массовую культуру».  
Таня не выдержала и рассмеялась – было бы обидно, если бы не так заливисто:  
– Ну так это тебе весь мир надо объехать, а ты не успеешь.  
– Вот поэтому сюда. В колыбель цивилизаций…  
– Не знаю, какая там колыбель… но я отсюда вынесла одно очень важное убеждение. Если человек думает не так, как ты, и верит не в то, во что ты веришь, – главное, пойми, почему он воспринимает эту жизнь именно так.  
– Здорово. Я всегда так и стараюсь. А вот они почему-то нет.  
– Вот это и есть самое грустное… Ладно, мне ещё вот что интересно: твоя сестра ведь моложе, а уже защитилась, а ты пока…  
– Так я в армии был.  
– Вот как, – Таня посмотрела на парня с явным уважением.  
– Ну да, как без этого. И даже, в общем-то, не писарем в обозе. Тогда я в первый раз оставил Эльку одну. Ну, то есть, с родителями, но… Хорошо ещё, что она домашняя девочка – но мне всё равно никогда не нравилась её идея идти на текстильное производство. Поступала бы со мной, вернее, ко мне…  
– А кто она по специальности?  
– Дизайнер, узоры для тканей придумывает. На её месте я бы обои для компьютеров рисовал, если бы умел, а на фабрике народ сидит на грязных ящиках и разговаривает матом.  
– Это не самое страшное, и как по мне – красивая ткань лучше, чем красивый компьютер, и найти сложнее. Твоя сестра молодец.  
– Спасибо. Всё равно переживаю – пока-то она ещё вся в своих фантазиях, а ведь рано или поздно встретит кого-нибудь…  
– И это будет естественно и нормально. Лучше, чем в фантазиях всю жизнь. Им ведь даже морду не набьёшь, всем этим придуманным героям, в отличие от реальных поклонников. Тут главное – не бить реальным морды за просто так, а только за дело. Это же её жизнь, а не твоя…  
– Да я понимаю. Разумом. А как дойдёт до дела… боюсь среагировать неадекватно.  
– Да пусть сначала дойдёт. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Твоей сестре сейчас главное – устроиться на работу, влиться в коллектив, стаж начать нарабатывать и всё такое.  
– Ага, за это тоже можно переживать. А у неё голова занята несколько не тем…  
– А как раз фантазиями?  
– Да. Досмотрела очередной японский мультик для подростковой аудитории, недовольна финалом, плачет и придумывает свои варианты продолжения, начало мне тут прислала…  
– Мда, вот этого мне не понять, я люблю всё настоящее. Как вот эти цветы или зима в деревне.  
– А я всякое люблю, лишь бы цепляло. И знаешь, те люди, о которых она пишет, – они ведь реально существовали, оставили след в истории, не смогли пережить свою эпоху и почти все умерли героями. Хотя моя сестрёнка смотрит и пишет всё больше про любовь, такие, знаешь, околоисторические «мыльные оперы».  
– А вот меня уволь вообще от истории, тем более от японской, ладно? Всё равно никто и никогда не учится на чужих ошибках.

 **Глава четвёртая. …и одного из них звали Резонанс, а второго – Майонез**  
 _Вот так же мальчик с золотыми волосами смотрел на полки, уставленные редкостями – а видел что-то далёкое по ту сторону стены, смотрел на своих родных – а знал больше, чем ему рассказывали…_  
…так вот, Эля сидела в мастерской художника, в глубоком кресле, старалась совсем уж неприлично не дремать и, как всегда, думала, что ведь так легко поверить: стоит настоящему мастеру нарисовать вот на этой тёмной деревянной стене дверь – и она откроется. И можно будет пройти в другой мир, цветной и сказочный. В детстве она ждала этого с нетерпением, да и сейчас иногда думалось ей, что именно здесь, через одну из старинных дверей или прямо через стену, к ней придёт самое важное и чудесное…  
С Вячеславом Михайловичем дружили ещё Эли-и-Лавриковы дедушка с бабушкой, мама училась у него рисовать, сами брат с сестрой с детства здесь играли и были старику за внучат – своих-то ему даже детей Бог не дал… А когда не стало жены художника – он бы остался совсем один, если бы не эти ребята…  
…С Эли разом слетела дремота – девушка услышала, как рядом произнесли имя, уже много дней крутившееся у неё в голове.  
– Тоши… – значит, Вячеслав Михайлович дочитал её рассказ, вернее, попытку что-то создать, и теперь оставалось ждать его вердикта – а жизнеспособно ли оно вообще?  
Но тут неожиданно раздался другой голос, молодой, незнакомый:  
– Да, дедушка Слава?  
И вслед за старым художником в комнату вошёл молодой парень в милицейской форме. И недоумённо уставился на Элю. А она – на него.  
– Ох, дети, я такой рассеянный! – хозяин дома покачал головой. – Знакомьтесь: Тоша, Эля. Совсем забыл сказать – одному, что у нас вечером гости, другой – что теперь живу не один. Антон – внук моей сестры, вот перевёлся служить в Москву из славного города Перезани. А Элли – внучка друзей семьи. Чай готов, и, я надеюсь, вы подружитесь.  
* * *  
Они пили чай с бутербродами и разглядывали друг друга. Эля никак не могла решить, нравится ей новый знакомый или нет. Так-то вроде он был симпатичный, почти чёрные волосы вились крупными кольцами, и глаза красивые были, карие… Он был похож то ли на цыгана, то ли на один из мультяшных типажей красавцев. Но вот манерам Эля бы его поучила.  
– А я думал, тебе от силы пятнадцать.  
– Мне двадцать два, – с нажимом повторила девушка. – А что я маленького роста – вина не моя, а что косички как у куклы…  
– Косы у тебя, кстати, красивые.  
– Спасибо. Вот и мне нравятся.  
– А что это за имя – Эля? Элеонора, что ли?  
– Хуже того – Элина, мама выпендрилась. Всё детство звали Элли, а теперь подписываюсь в Интернете Элион.  
– Понятно. Любишь сказки и выпендрёж… и эту, как её, фэнтези. А я люблю, когда попроще и по-русски.  
– А что ты ещё любишь?  
Вопрос отпал сам собой, когда Эля увидела, как Тоша густо намазывает бутерброд майонезом. Ну разве ж можно так есть? К тому же, судя по всему, пакетик с соусом Антон принёс с собой. Ведь старому художнику давным-давно нельзя было есть острое, солёное и жирное…  
* * *  
В следующем письме к брату Эля писала в основном о том, как обсуждала с Вячеславом Михайловичем свою «пробу пера». И немножко о том, как новый знакомый скептически прислушивался к их разговору и не очень вежливо недоумевал, почему Япония и мистика. Можно подумать, на родной почве писать не о чем!  
«Наш дедушка-волшебник сказал Тоше, что это символизм, что надо учиться мыслить шире и сопоставлять. И что не обо всём стоит говорить прямо. Политика же… По-моему, парень мало что понял. Хотя вообще не производит впечатления неумного и историей интересуется. Даже жаль, что никогда не будет откликаться на Тоши».  
«А мог бы, – писал в ответ Лаврентий. – Ты так описала этого Антона, что я его даже зримо представил. Есть такой мультсериал, только тебе его лучше не смотреть – слишком много дурацкого неэстетичного юмора… – так вот там японцы неслабо прохаживаются по своей же истории, и там персонаж с именем твоего героя курит одну за одной и ест майонез вёдрами…»

 **Глава пятая. И вот сидит он и думает: какого бы ещё «верного ленинца» расстрелять?**  
 _Вот так же когда-то смотрела в плоский, как зеркало, экран девушка с волосами, похожими на лунный свет – сначала недоумённо: с чего вдруг? – а потом с тоской: ну когда же я его снова увижу?_  
…так вот, Антон позвонил Эле на другой же день после знакомства. Трубку она схватила сразу, увидев номер на определителе – для Вячеслава Михайловича было уже поздно, но девушка тем более подумала: что-то случилось.  
– Да нет, – заверил её Тоша, – я просто хотел познакомиться с тобой поближе. А Интернета у меня в Москве ещё нет.  
– Да что во мне такого-то…  
– Ты на других непохожа. Как будто не из этой эпохи.  
– Это ты всё из-за косичек. Вот брат у меня и правда живёт в прошлых эпохах. Культуру изучает.  
– Я тоже люблю на досуге, но больше военную историю. Кстати, как интересно получилось-то – у тебя имя редкое, но иностранное, а у брата тоже редкое, но совсем в другом роде непростое.  
– Его папа назвал. Специально и с вызовом. А следующий вызов был мамин.  
– Как оригинально. В восемьдесят пятом году это был совсем уж странный вызов. Ты не помнишь, да и я маленький был, но тогда было ещё рановато для реакции на шквал разоблачений и поливы грязью. Тем более именно этой личности.  
– Забываешь про почти тридцать лет поливов перед тем. А наша семья – из тех, кто всегда знал и никогда не верил…  
В голосе Эли звучал не свойственный ей, в общем-то, металл и вызов. И она сама удивлялась, почему так легко рассказывает едва знакомому парню семейные тайны. Тем более что он уже и так знал то, чего она ему точно не рассказывала – например, год рождения брата.  
А впрочем, «наша служба», которая «и опасна, и трудна» – она располагает. И внук Вячеслава Михайловича, хоть бы и двоюродный, не мог не быть «нашим человеком».  
* * *  
– Ни в чём таком не замечены. Ни разу не появлялись на сайтах экстремистской направленности. Что у брата, что у сестры в друзьях на дневниках одни безобидные чудаки, хотя местами и очень странные. Отец инженер, причём военный инженер, действительно работает по одному из направлений, которые когда-то курировал Берия. Похоже, тут что-то личное и потомственное. У отца дневник необычный, размышления интересные, хоть и довольно эклектичные, дети, оба, явно под его влиянием. Читают его многие, но он мало с кем общается. А мать у них актриса, правда, последние лет пятнадцать на третьих ролях, ведёт виртуальную мастерскую по одежде для кукол, больше ни во что не лезет, хотя тяга к «революционной романтике» проглядывает.  
– Спасибо, Юрка, кое-что становится понятным. Извиняй, что напряг, сам бы всё это нашёл, да Интернета нет пока…  
– Она что, сильно тебя зацепила, что так её проверяешь?  
– Может быть. Хватит, обжигался уже, не хотелось бы, чтобы спутница жизни оказалась «человеком не моего Бога». А то девочка хорошая, чистая, светлая, сейчас и нет таких! Жалко, что точно некрещёная, имя-то какое…  
– А мать обычная Елена.  
– А так всегда…  
– Ага, мне рассказывали про тётку, которая по паспорту была Катерина, а переименовалась в Кармен, а дочку назвала Анжеликой.  
– Дебилизм, если честно.  
* * *  
– Пф, – фыркнет через несколько дней Эля, когда Антон позвонит снова. – Я язычница и этим горжусь. А язычники крещёные от рождения.  
– Хотел бы я знать, кто вбил тебе это в голову!  
Тогда они оба раз десять наступят на горло желанию бросить трубку и проспорят два часа. Пока мама за косы не оттащит Элю от телефона, а Вячеслав Михайлович не схватится за корвалол.  
А в тот день, когда Антон Хлебников собирал информацию о потенциальной невесте, она копалась в Сети совсем с другой целью. Искала картинки с мультяшным капитаном в европейской форме и с копной чёрных волос, размышляла, раздражает ли её вечная сигарета у него в зубах и тот факт, что, в отличие от реальной истории, в этой версии событий Тоши и его товарищи пошли на службу к преступному режиму. Правильно ли так наводить порядок?  
А ещё обидно почему-то, что на картинках глаза у него серые.

 **Глава шестая. Невыносимая няшность бытия**  
 _Может быть, девочка, в одном из возможных миров вы и были вместе с тем, кого рисуешь – да только что хорошего, кроме ребёнка? И узнать-то друг друга толком не успели, ты его выбрала и ушла наутро прямо в лапы врагов… Хотя можешь забыть мои слова и жить по-прежнему беззаботно – вот так же…_  
…так вот, в тот день было холодно. Аж целых двадцать пять градусов. Местные ходили в кофтах, Таня тоже – всё-таки третий год здесь… А Лаврентий начал мёрзнуть к вечеру, передёргивать плечами и ворчать под нос.  
Эта индийская жизнь так расслабляла и затягивала… Дипломная работа, конечно, писалась, но медленно и не про то – Татьяна, когда он с ней делился, смеялась: чтобы гнать про фольклорные мотивы в японских мультиках, в Индию ехать не стоило!  
– Зато стоило всё это увидеть, – отвечал Лаврентий и продолжал щёлкать на телефон виды, виды, виды и Таню на фоне всего этого, первозданного и контрастного, раздолья.  
Зимние каникулы вот-вот кончались, а значит, новая знакомая скоро должна была начать тратить всё своё время на учеников… и потому сейчас надо было гулять и гулять, пока девушка на это соглашалась. И в тот день они бродили по узким улочкам, выискивали лавки без кока-колы и прочих следов так называемого цивилизованного мира в наборе, глазели на всё и мало что покупали. Тане здешние безделушки уже давно поднадоели, а Лаврентий всё искал в подарок сестре что-нибудь особенное…  
И вот когда они уже собирались уйти из этого бестолкового квартала и сходить или даже съездить в какое-нибудь более интересное место – к ним подошёл странный нищий старик с длинной бородой и глубокими умными глазами на коричневом лице.  
– Милостыню не подаём, – сказала Таня по-английски и чуть отступила, как бы извиняясь.  
– И не надо, – старик на чужом и для него языке говорил, может, и лучше неё. – Я просто шёл мимо… и увидел в твоём лице нечто особенное.  
– Я вас понимаю, – ляпнул Лаврентий, прежде чем его спутница фыркнула.  
– Ты ещё понимаешь далеко не всё. В одном из прошлых воплощений эта девушка была героем. Жёстким и талантливым командиром, не пережившим своей эпохи…  
– Увольте меня, – сказала Таня, забыв перейти на родной, и зевнула. – Жара, даже спадающая, располагает к бреду. Пошли, Лаврик!  
– Счастливого пути, – промолвил старик. – Я просто шёл мимо и сказал то, что увидел. А дальше делайте с этим что захотите.  
– А я одного такого знаю, – Лаврентий вроде бы размышлял вслух. – Тот самый, про которого моя сестричка пытается писать роман.  
– Ты про что?  
– Про то, что старик сказал. И знаешь… если уж во всё это верить – хотелось бы мне жить в те же времена и быть девушкой. Чтобы не страдать по тебе столь уж безнадёжно…  
– Ну, знаешь, я не верю в переселение душ. Я вообще не считаю себя верующим человеком… но уверена, и даже могу подтвердить кое-какими научными фактами, что люди после смерти переходят в другую какую-то форму и иногда могут общаться с теми, кто ещё жив. Это точно так же, как биополе – почти уже научно подтверждённая вещь. Слабое электромагнитное поле окружает любого человека, и, естественно, эти поля взаимодействуют. Отсюда часто необоснованные привязанности или, наоборот, антипатии.  
– Таня! Ты меня вообще слушала? У меня к тебе такая необоснованная привязанность…  
– …что ты, как чудик в перьях, сидишь и безнадёжно страдаешь? Так я тебе скажу одно: ты слишком старомоден и стесняешься. Давай не будем играть в то, кто кого потерял полтора века назад, или сколько там, давай просто начнём с того, что нашли друг друга!

 **Глава седьмая. Разлюбила коммуниста, полюбила беляка**  
 _Тяжело было выбирать, вот так же тяжело – осознавать себя, принять, что на священный сан нет права, а значит – можно любить… только её ли, недостижимый идеал, или ту, другую, странную и близкую?_  
…так вот, Эля пребывала в смятении. Нет, на работе-то проблем не было, она справлялась, всё успевала и была на хорошем счету. И неумолимый фабричный ритм почти что не затрагивал мастерскую художницы – её эскизов хватало впрок, и ещё оставалось время творить для себя.  
И вот тут-то начинались проблемы. Мелкие наброски никак не желали собираться в повесть о красивой любви, победившей смерть. И главным образом потому, что романтические штампы, почёрпнутые из хорошей и не очень литературы, а во многом ещё и из таких же вот любительских рассказов «по мотивам», вступали в противоречие со вдруг появившимся личным опытом.  
Эля общалась с Антоном уже пятый месяц – и никак не могла понять, насколько у них всё серьёзно и по-настоящему. Она стеснялась сама ему звонить – а вот письма электронные писала, с тех пор, как он притащил с работы казённый ноутбук и наладил дома Сеть. Письма получались часто длинные – девушка признавалась, как скучает, и пыталась делиться всем, что с ней происходит.  
Тоша на послания отвечал обычно лично – по телефону или онлайн. Работу, знакомые ему книги и вопросы от философских до очень философских обсуждал с удовольствием, а вот Элино творчество почти что игнорировал. На что она очень обижалась.  
«Понимающими, Лаврик, – писала она брату, – бывают только такие, как ты. Или как папа. Или совсем старые и мудрые, как Вячеслав Михайлович. А кроме того… наверно, их и не бывает, понимающих-то мужчин, можно только придумать».  
«Ну кто знает, как бы там ни сложилось – у тебя всегда есть я, мне можно жаловаться на всех нехороших посторонних людей, а так да – любовь такая штука, может, и стоит что-то терпеть, меня Таня тоже не очень понимает, но мне не обидно, когда она смеётся…»  
Дальше, вместо правильных фраз о том, что желает сестре счастья и не будет мешать ей выбирать самой, Лаврентий долго и в красках разливался о том, как Татьяну объявили новым воплощением Тоши-сана.  
«Как несправедливо, – писала в ответ Эля, – если верить во всё это – нечестно, что он переродился девушкой! А мне что, довольствоваться тем, что есть?»  
«Не знаю, по мне так ты осчастливишь любого, и пусть они ломают копья за единственную твою улыбку, принцесса Элион! И вообще мне кажется, что твой Тоши как в истории, так и в экранизациях к сильно понимающим тоже не относился».  
«Ну так-то да, он девочку мог и на место резко поставить… но слушался, когда она о нём заботилась. А ещё – ей и не нужно было, чтобы он её понимал. Главное – быть рядом и делать для него всё, что только можно».  
«Ну да. Она же… ммм… не реализовывала себя в творчестве, даже крестиком не вышивала, ей вполне хватало быть помощницей и подругой, по тем временам и это было много для женщины – она ведь не дома сидела, а под видом мальчишки состояла в отряде, и не без пользы. А сейчас, думаю, мало кто так умеет, у большинства женщин есть хотя бы работа, не говоря об увлечениях…»  
«Да уж, той девочке было лучше, чем мне… Особенно если считать, что смерть их не разлучила. С ней не спорили о том, как правильнее верить в Бога, и о том, о чём лучше писать рассказы… Тоши-сан свои стихи ей вряд ли показывал…»  
«А твой-то Антон пишет?»  
«Так, тоже пытается, что-то более-менее короткое… То, что я видела, сильно, только жёстко, но жизнь такая…»  
* * *  
Лично они общались примерно раз в неделю, иногда чаще. Но Эля старалась не обделить вниманием старого художника, так что молодые люди постоянно сидели с ним в гостиной и почти что не оставались наедине. Хотя, может, Вячеслав Михайлович и не стал бы возражать – ни против этого, ни против того, чтобы его внучатый племянник и девочка, которую он знал с рождения, сидели рядышком и держались за руки. Но Тоша с Элей сами стеснялись показывать, что между ними – нечто большее, чем дружба. Тем более что и не были ещё в этом уверены.  
Антон, конечно, неоднократно говорил, какая Эля хорошая, как он рад, что она не успела связаться ни с какой плохой компанией… ну, а остальное будет понятно, спешить-то некуда. И не надо – чтобы не сделать ошибки.  
Эля однажды позволила ему поцеловать себя в тёмном подъезде – но потом они оба испугались, казалось, самих себя и больше такого не повторяли. От первого поцелуя впечатления у девушки остались смутные и с надеждой на гораздо большую сладость в дальнейшем. Эля часто видела тот день во сне – и наутро жалела, что ей не хватает воображения увидеть продолжение…  
По идее, случившееся должно было вдохновить её на романтичные описания для своей истории. Но слова не ложились на лист, перед глазами плыли другие картины – и в итоге Эля набрасывала, пока в рисованном виде, совсем другой сюжет. Как тот, другой Тоши, как есть, с сигаретами, майонезом и резкими суждениями, служил в личной гвардии её фантазийного двойника – принцессы Элион… И как та, сходя с ума от собственной смелости, приближала его к себе всё сильнее…  
Эле, конечно, доводилось читать – в основном в Сети – эротические тексты разной степени тяжести, поначалу она, краснея, пропускала «все эти откровения», потом начала вчитываться и проникаться – если бывало достаточно романтики и чувств, а «всякой грязи» не было. Но написать сама – никогда бы не смогла. Если только придумать для себя и никогда никому не рассказать…

 **Глава восьмая. И смелей – забудь обо всём, что мелят эти, с крыльями!**  
 _Вот так же переживала девушка-воин с «государевой службы», глядя, как её возлюбленный ввязывается в тот или иной магический ритуал…_  
…так вот, Антон с нетерпением ждал завтрашнего дня. Когда-то, уже довольно давно, он поделился с Элей радостью: в первый раз после того, как товарищи-единомышленники перетянули его в столицу, Тоша нашёл храм, в котором ощутил благодать.  
– У нас там, в Перезанской губернии, с этим проще, там всё своё, родное, и люди все свои, и в нашем сельском храме не приживаются те, кто хочет денег и верит напоказ…  
– Не удивлюсь, мы с братом много чего видели в провинции, там как чуть свернёшь с туристских троп, где всё раззолочено – так и найдёшь намоленный храм, где всё только на энтузиазме и держится. Мы в такие даже жертвовали – немножко, но сколько могли…  
– Ну вот. А у вас в столице столько соблазнов… И знаешь, встретил я тебя – и вскоре после этого набрёл на тот монастырь. Даром что другой конец города.  
– Ой, здорово! – Эля просто не умела реагировать иначе. – Я очень за тебя рада! Я же понимаю, как это для тебя важно!  
– Хочешь, сходим туда вместе? Внутрь, в сам храм, тебе заходить необязательно, это подождёт… хотя там частично всё ещё музей. В общем, как сама захочешь.  
– Когда предлагаешь? Если в выходные – думаю, что смогу, чего не погулять-то?  
…Итак, прогулка была намечена на завтра, и Антон очень многого ждал от этого дня. Может, Эля проникнется окончательно? Пока-то только относится со всем уважением, пониманием и даже кое в чём разбирается – просто потому что культурно подкована, спасибо её семейке… А вот по-настоящему «встать на путь» ей что-то мешает, и хорошо бы она начала считать что-то из этого неважным, а что-то вовсе и не мешающим, она ведь слишком чистая, чтобы делать что-то и впрямь плохое…  
Размышления Тоши прервал телефонный звонок.  
– Дед, я возьму трубку! – явно что-то случилось. Эля страшно не любила звонить и предпочитала любые другие способы связи. – Всё в порядке?  
– Антон, я завтра не смогу, прости, пожалуйста. У меня брат из Индии приезжает, на денёк всего, родители на даче, надо встретить. Только что написал.  
– Ну вот так всегда, прости Господи! У него что, ключей нет и он полдня без тебя не обойдётся?  
– Ну неудобно, он с девушкой приедет, надо, чтобы кто-то к их приходу подготовился, сварил чего, прибрался и вообще…  
– Да понимаю. Эх. Может, потом сбежишь от них – всё равно же небось им мешать будет, что кто-то третий есть…  
– Посмотрим. Они вечером уезжают в родные места этой Тани, чуть ли не на всё лето, их какой-то её родственник повезёт на машине. Таня как ты – вообще в Москве только проездом да в гостях и бывала, только вот не помню, из каких она краёв.  
– Неважно. Ладно, тогда ты их проводи и звони мне, сговоримся на завтра.  
– Давай так. Или тоже в гости приходи, надо же с семьёй знакомиться!  
– Ну если успею – приду, когда они уже будут. А то неприлично как-то…  
* * *  
Таня на Элю произвела потрясающее впечатление. Как только девочка с косичками закончила обниматься с братом – то перевела взгляд на его невесту и прямо-таки замерла.  
– Вы такая красивая! Можно, я вас нарисую?  
– Во-первых, давай на «ты», я, конечно, учительница, но не в вузе же! Во-вторых, а давай, меня ещё ни разу не рисовали!  
– Хорошо! Только надо бы в красках, а я если не узоры рисовать – то как-то больше чёрно-белую графику, ну посмотрим, пока буду делать наброски!  
…Они сидели вокруг стола, Таня пила чай и смеялась, Лаврентий вовсю гордился Таней, а Эля чертила карандашом на листочках и напряжённо прислушивалась: не зазвонит ли телефон, не пискнет ли сотовый…  
– Если Антон успеет – то придёт.  
– Пусть приходит, – бросил брат. – Хоть погляжу, кто на мою сестричку покушается. Родители его хоть видели?  
– Ну так, мельком, когда к нашему дедушке-художнику заходили. Они, по-моему, молчаливо одобряют – ну, если мы…  
– Да? Ну наверняка же они не в курсе всей ситуации.  
– Ага, просто ждут, пока мы сблизимся.  
– Не моё дело, конечно, – вмешалась Таня, – но странно, что он так тянет с проявлением чувств. Вроде лишней стеснительностью, в отличие от некоторых, не страдает…  
– Мне кажется, – задумалась Эля, – он бы хотел, чтобы мы были «из одной психушки». Притом что я его позицию уважаю, так-то оно ему на пользу, я же вот прямо вижу, как ему хочется выругаться или рассказать что-то смешное, но… оскорбительное для моих ушей, а вера помогает ему сдержаться. Если бы он ещё понял, что иногда просто высказать своё мнение уже оскорбительно! Иногда надо промолчать или сделать много-много оговорок, а не ляпать просто так!  
– А ты ему объясни, – предложила невеста брата. – Если люди не понимают, им надо объяснять, сам мало кто догадывается.  
– А я бы вообще задумался, – хмыкнул Лаврентий, – зачем он тебе такой сдался и не заест ли он твою молодость, не заездит ли тебя…  
– Я думаю, они сами разберутся, – вступилась Таня, заметив обиженную Элину мордочку. – Вот только если не знаешь, любит тебя человек или нет, или, вернее, насколько серьёзно любит – надо проверить, надо самой сделать какой-то шаг…

 **Глава девятая. Признак истинной любви – для юношей робость, а для девушек смелость**  
 _Дочь мятежницы вот так же не знала – любит или боится, готова ли принять молодого военачальника таким, как есть, и разделить с ним полностью судьбу. Очень долго не знала…_  
…так вот, машина давно уже отъехала, а Эля с Тошей всё ещё сидели на скамеечке у подъезда, наслаждались тихим летним вечером и никак не могли расстаться.  
– Таня вообще хорошая, – делился впечатлениями Антон, – нормальная и разумная. Только я бы на такой никогда не женился.  
– Ну и хорошо, что ты Лаврику не соперник. А почему, интересно, так?  
– Она бы всю власть в семье пыталась забрать себе. Твоего брата это, похоже, устраивает, а меня бы нет, развели бы войну, которой конца-края бы видно не было.  
– Ну ясно, Лаврику-то того и надо, он, конечно, и в людях разбирается, и много в чём ещё, но настоятельно нуждается в том, чтобы им руководили. А то ведь даже поесть будет забывать.  
– Дай Бог, чтобы ему повезло. И ей тоже. Жалко, что она биолог, это означает специфический взгляд на мир, лично для меня неприемлемый – цинично-материалистический. Но зато здорово, что она буквально из соседней со мной деревни. У меня там хватает добрых знакомых… Эх, Элька, был бы отпуск – свозил бы тебя туда, с родителями познакомил, показал бы всё, опять же, выходит, там твой брат рядом…  
– Я бы с удовольствием съездила… – Эля сама не заметила, как положила голову ему на плечо. – Родители против не будут, я уверена. Только вот с отпуском проблемы как минимум у меня. Могу, конечно, попробовать выпросить две недели…  
– Ну, в конце концов, для начала нам бы хватило и двух дней. Ехать-то максимум часа четыре, при желании можно туда мотаться хоть каждые выходные.  
– Поехали!  
– Поехали! Это даже лучше, чем наша неудавшаяся сегодня прогулка! Там у нас всё такое настоящее…  
– Здорово!  
– Отлично! А сейчас я тогда пойду, а то уже поздно, а ты дома одна, боюсь я там с тобой оставаться, ты слишком очаровательна…  
– Спасибо… Ну хоть проводи до двери и поцелуй на прощание…  
…В эту ночь Эля засыпала, не замечая пугающих шорохов в пустой квартире. Вообще она довольно неуютно себя чувствовала, оставаясь дома одна, и отчасти ей помогали в этом только персонажи её фантазий. Девушка или допоздна их рисовала, или пыталась про них писать, или просто лежала под одеялом и представляла, что они тут – маленькие, с палец величиной, продолжают разыгрывать на подоконнике пьесу…  
Сегодня было даже почти и не до них. Прощальный поцелуй получился долгим и пьянящим, хоть потом Антон и сказал в общем-то обидное: мол, ладно, хватит, а то уснуть не сможешь…  
Всё-таки у них любовь и всё будет хорошо!  
* * *  
На родной земле было сейчас почти так же жарко, как в Индии. И это приносило дополнительную радость отвыкшим от прохлады Тане и Лаврентию. Они сидели на бережочке, по сторонам от расстеленного на траве полотенца, жевали многоэтажные, небрежно нарезанные бутерброды и от души наслаждались жизнью.  
Здесь действительно всё было очень настоящее. Собаки и кошки жили на свободе – и всё-таки почти никто из них не был бездомным. И народ, конечно, пил, и даже безобразно много, но даже в пьяном виде люди спорили о высоком…  
– Хоть записывай, – говорил Лаврентий, – конечно, не по теме диплома, но всё равно – где ещё такое услышишь?  
А сейчас они с Таней как следует накупались – в Индии купание всё-таки куда более рискованное дело, хотя просто места надо знать… – и, держась за руки, обсыхали на солнышке.  
– Твои родители, – удивлённо протянул Лаврентий, – не постеснялись чуть ли не рядом нас положить…  
– Ну и радуйся, что ты им глянулся. Они считают, что наша свадьба – всего лишь вопрос времени.  
– А ты… ты хочешь?  
– А почему бы и нет, по-моему, это вообще вопрос из разряда «не обсуждается». Правда, твои родители меня ещё не видели, но вроде всё равно одобряют…  
– Я тебя представлю перед отъездом в Индию. Или нет, надо раньше, ещё заявление подать и успеть пожениться, пока обратно не уехали. В посольстве быстрее зарегистрируют, но там же никого из родных не будет…  
Таня не успела ответить. Рядом, по почти разломанному мосту, простучали чьи-то шаги – и рядом оказалась растрёпанная и заплаканная Эля.  
– Ты как здесь? – кинулся к ней брат. – Вы когда приехали, на сколько, где этот твой…  
– Он что, тебя изнасиловал? – живо спросила Таня, раскрывая девушке объятия.  
– Да если бы… – всхлипнула Эля.

 **Глава десятая. То, что ты придумаешь сам, навсегда остаётся с тобой**  
 _Другая молодая художница тоже как-то остановилась и задумалась: во что же превратилась её жизнь и что у неё осталось, кроме нарисованного?.._  
…так вот, сначала всё было просто замечательно. Долгая дорога, в течение которой можно было сидеть в обнимку и дремать, склонившись друг к другу, живописные окрестности, родители Антона, которые сразу обрадовались знакомству и, кажется, были уверены, что сын скоро женится… Накормили их сразу до отвала, а потом клюющей носом Эле постелили в дальней горнице, и девушка сомлела на чистой постели и от чистого воздуха…  
А Тоша спать не стал, а ушёл, как сообщила потом девушке из города его мама, в церковь.  
– Нет, ну мы все крещёные, – она бросила взгляд в «красный угол», – но чтобы вот так истово… Это он недавно, с тех пор, как к нам сюда нового батюшку прислали. Нет, он очень хороший, правильный, я сама плачу, как он говорит… но Антошка, как по мне, слишком в это окунулся. Нетерпимый стал, а должно бы быть наоборот.  
– Синдром новообращённого, как сказал бы мой брат. Нашёл истину, которая ему подходит, и теперь пытается убедить в ней других… Ему-то она, истина, жить помогает, это я вам готова подтвердить, и иначе ему никак и не выжить… но для других может быть всё совсем по-другому.  
– Ну ничего. Мне кажется, и ему с тобой, и тебе с ним будет легче.  
…Антон появился к вечеру, улыбался, был вежлив и в нежностью поглядывал на Элю.  
– Пройдёмся перед сном?  
– Конечно…  
Они отошли совсем недалеко от деревни, а лес уже обступил их со всех сторон. Здесь было куда прохладнее, чем на открытом воздухе, и, наверно, тучами налетели бы комары – но то ли их отпугивала сигарета, которой Тоша дымил на почтительном расстоянии от Эли, то ли ещё какая сила…  
– Элька… Здесь и сейчас я наконец скажу тебе самое главное. Я не имею права на тебе жениться, пока ты не примешь крещение.  
– А так-то ты вообще жениться хочешь?  
– Хочу. Я такой, как ты, больше нигде не найду, я по тебе с ума схожу… и с трудом держу себя в руках. Если бы только мы встретились на пару лет раньше, до моего окончательного воцерковления, и успели бы уже пожениться – тогда разводиться было бы более тяжким грехом. А так… надо было не привязываться, но я не смог. Тем более – смогу ждать сколько угодно, пока ты… Тебе ведь ничего не мешает!  
– Мне мешает только одно. Ваша позиция, что не вступившие в вашу общину не спасутся. Как по мне – был бы человек хороший! И неважно, как именно он верит в Бога и верит ли вообще. Рай должен быть для тех, кто приносит в мир добро, а остальное всё формальности. Я твои взгляды уважаю, но и ты уважай мои!  
– Да ты не понимаешь! Ты не была на войне и не получала настоящих доказательств…  
– Это ты не понимаешь! Истина одна, а путей к ней миллионы! Миллиарды! У каждого свой! Не был бы ты такой зашоренный – всё бы у нас было замечательно!  
– Это ты зря упрямишься! Такая чистая девочка – а окажешься в аду с грешниками?  
– Это мы посмотрим, кто где окажется!  
– Перестань и не ссылайся мне на своих родственников!  
– А вот мою семью не трогай! Всё, знать тебя не хочу! – и она рванула по лесу, не разбирая дороги.  
– Сумасшедшая! Там болото и сломанный мост, не смей туда!  
* * *  
– Мы лично посадили Элю на поезд, – отрубил Лаврентий через пару часов, когда Антон добрался до их деревни.  
– А дальше разбирайтесь сами, – подмигнула Таня. – Нашли из-за чего всё усложнять!  
Эле она не так давно сказала: мол, ну если ты считаешь, что Париж стоит мессы – то можешь играть по правилам, которые задаёт твой парень… Хотя нужна ведь искренность, на обмане счастья не построишь, а уж уверуешь ты или нет – это дело только и исключительно лично твоё!  
– Нет, ну как она сюда добралась? – всё ещё поражался Тоша. – Я за ней бежал, потом увидел, что упала, стал спускаться в овраг, всё обыскал…  
– Она и правда упала, только потом выбралась, говорит – прошла по краешку, перебралась через овраг, почти не замочив ног, потом по мосту пробежала, кажется, он за ней даже развалился.  
– А я бежал в обход, вы были моей последней надеждой. Думал – если выберется, побежит к вам. Хотя знала только приблизительное направление. Всё-таки я был прав насчёт неё…  
* * *  
– Дедушка Слава, я не сказал ей самого главного. Я говорил о ней со своим отцом духовным, показывал фотографию, и батюшка сказал, что такой второй я никогда не найду, что силы ада её просто-напросто боятся и ненавидят – и потому не пускают в храм. Что мне нельзя упускать такое сокровище.  
– Так тогда ты бы её не обижал! А приручал бы осторожненько, раз любит – так постепенно уступит. А на месте твоего духовника я бы дал вам специальное разрешение пожить сперва в гражданском браке. В настоящем гражданском, в отличие от церковного – а то сейчас «гражданским браком» принято называть простое сожительство. Скажи, что так пожениться ведь лучше, чем вы бы с ней согрешили просто так! А сейчас вон что вышло – она даже в гости не идёт. Впрочем, есть у меня средство…  
…Услышав, что с Вячеславом Михайловичем плохо, Эля, конечно, прибежала сразу.  
И первым, что она увидела, был не Тоша, хлопочущий вокруг лежавшего на диване старого художника. А картина, стоящая на мольберте посреди комнаты. Сказочная, сверкающая, воздушная. Замкомандира Тоши с лицом Антона, даже глаза не серые, а медово-карие, на одном колене у трона принцессы Элион с лицом Эли. А ведь Вячеслав Михайлович этого её наброска и не видел – а нарисовал, конечно, лучше, стократ лучше неё и в цвете.  
«Тоши, Эли, была жизнь, в которой вы были вместе, нельзя это терять, нельзя упускать!» – вот о чём прямо-таки кричала эта картина.  
А сам старый художник лежал и усмехался про себя: «Э, нет, так просто не помру, ещё правнуков увижу!»

_Задумано: октябрь 2010  
Записано: декабрь 2010 – январь 2011_


End file.
